


Storm

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: It's raining heavily when Fareeha arrives at Angela's.





	Storm

The rain lashed against the windows, the steady susurrus of white noise underlain by the crashing of thunder. Angela wrapped her hands around her mug of hot chocolate, leaning her forehead against the window as she attempted to see through the darkness the storm had brought with it. Steam from her drink and her breath condensed on the window, making it even harder to see outside. Her reflection in the glass was blurred, but even so, she could see the worried lines on her face, perhaps just because she knew they were there. Frowning, she turned away as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a sharp crack of thunder. The sound of a key in the lock pulled her gaze towards the door, and she felt herself smiling as it swung open. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Fareeha said, her hair dripping onto her shoulders and water running down her cheeks, “The weather is - well, you can see.” She gestured expansively, water flying off her fingertips. A small puddle was forming under her boots.

“Fareeha, you’re soaked through,” Angela said, placing her mug carefully on the windowsill and crossing the room towards her. 

“I know,” Fareeha said, bending down to untie her boots, “I’ll try not to drip everywhere.”

“Never mind about that,” Angela said, crouching down to help her, “Come on, let’s get you dried off.”

Fareeha’s boots came off, and her socks - also soaked - with them. Her jean jacket came off next, and Angela took her through to the bathroom, hanging her jacket up by the door. She got a large towel from the cupboard, warm from its place next to the boiler, and handed it to Fareeha. 

“Take off everything that’s wet,” she said, “I’ll find you something dry to wear.”

Angela left her in the bathroom, heading through to her bedroom. It took her a couple of minutes to find something suitable, and by the time she returned Fareeha was sitting on the edge of the bath, her hair no longer dripping and the towel wrapped around her shoulders. She was stripped down to her underwear, which looked mostly dry, and she was shivering slightly. 

“Here,” Angela said, offering her the small pile of clothing, “Get dressed. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

She took a detour to retrieve her own mug from the windowsill on her way to the kitchen, and sipped at it whilst she waited for the milk to heat up. Fareeha joined her just as she was finishing. 

“It smells great in here,” she said, her voice making Angela jump. 

“Sorry,” Angela said, smiling as she offered her the cup, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Thanks,” said Fareeha, holding it under her nose and inhaling deeply, her eyes drifting shut. 

“Are you still cold?” Angela asked, lifting her own drink and frowning when she saw it was empty. 

“A little,” Fareeha admitted, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a careful sip. 

“Come on,” said Angela, shepherding her towards the sofa, “Let’s get you warmed up.”

Fareeha put her mug down carefully on a coaster before sitting down on the sofa, arms held out for Angela to join her after a brief detour to grab a blanket. Sliding in beside her, Angela rested her head against Fareeha’s chest, draping the blanket across both of them. 

“Better?” she asked, as Fareeha’s arm settled around her, her hand resting on her waist. 

“Better,” Fareeha said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Outside, the rain beat against the window, giving no indication that it might stop any time soon. 

“I love you,” Angela said, her eyes drifting irresistably shut in the cocoon of warmth they’d built. 

“I love you too,” Fareeha said, her cheek resting against the top of Angela’s head. 

A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by the rumbling of thunder. It felt almost peaceful from where they sat. 


End file.
